The present invention relates to a call processing method capable of home-zone additional service in a mobile communication system, in particular, which gives subscribers discount in accounting with an additional equipment for the home-zone additional service if the subscribers call from previously registered specific locations.
As well known in the art, it is urgent for communication service providers such as existing DCS (Digital Cellular Service) providers or PCS (Personal Communication Service) providers to develop characteristic additional services as the communication service providers are competing excessively to ensure more subscribers.
In particular, as the service providers are developing various accounting systems according to call features of the subscribers to attract the subscribers, only those who develop and utilize various additional services will survive in the struggle for existence.
One of the additional services is a home-zone additional service which gives the subscribers a discount in charging when the subscribers call within a previously registered locations.
The home-zone additional service has been developed with additional equipments, e.g., a service control point (SCP), thereby needing a lot of cost in providing the home-zone additional service.
Therefore, it is necessary a method for providing the home-zone additional service to subscribers with low cost, in order to make the subscribers satisfied.
It is, therefore, an object of the invention to provide a call processing method capable of home-zone additional service in a mobile communication system without additional developing equipment.
In accordance with an aspect of the present invention, there is provided a call processing method in a mobile communication system which includes a origination MSC, a origination VLR, a origination HLR, a target MSC and a target HLR, the method comprising the steps of: a) receiving a number of the called subscriber from a calling subscriber; b) in the origination MSC, receiving location information and the number of called subscriber; c) in the origination MSC, reading and analyzing the calling subscriber information stored in the origination VLR; d) in the origination MSC, determining whether the calling subscriber is a home-zone service subscriber; e) if the calling subscriber is a home-zone service subscriber, transmitting present location information of the calling subscriber to the origination HLR, from the origination MSC; f) in the origination HLR, determining whether the present location of the calling subscriber is within a pre-registered area; g) if the calling subscriber is within the pre-registered area, applying in the origination MSC a discount in accounting according to home-zone service to the accounting information; and h) in the origination MSC, performing a call setup operation in order to allow conversation between the calling subscriber and the called subscriber.